Scattered Dream
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: Part2: PreKH : It was a stupid fight, really. Why couldn't Riku just understand his dream? A serie of oneshots focused mainly on Sora.
1. Scattered Dreams

**Main Character :** Sora, indirectly Roxas

**Rating :** K+

**Summary:** Set after KH: Was it a dream? A memory? The future? Between reality and dreams, Sora could never really draw the line.

**Spoiler:** KH, Another Side movie ending.

Written for 10settings, set d, prompt #4 : In the rain.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**AN:** This is the first time I write a Kingdom Hearts story, and do a challenge. I really hope you'll enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scattered Dream**

It was a rainy day, dark clouds filling the sky with a cold wind blowing soflty. No one could think they were in the middle of summer. The city usually lively, was deadly quiet, its inhabitants safely shut into their dry houses, longing for the sunny days. Only one boy was wandering in the torturous streets of Traverse Town.

His spiky brown hair that used to defy the laws of physics, were sticking to his face with the rain, while his red clothes were dripping with water. But Sora couldn't seem to care less. He kept walking in the place of the second district, as if it was the most beautiful warm day of the year. Carefully, he climbed to the tallest building of the city which bell rang every hour, and sat down on its border.

The view was breathtaking up there, even with a bad weather. The lights of each houses illumated the dark town, chimney smoke escaping from their roof, creating an atmosphere of warm welcoming.

Up there, Sora felt at peace, away from all his responsibilities, away from his fears and worries, away from any weird dreams he thought were over. The battle against the Heartless and Ansem _was_ over. Even if some Heartless were still appearing, the Worlds were safe. He had accomplished his duty as the Keyblade Master: he had locked the Door to Kingdom Hearts, he had locked up his best friend and his friend's King.

Life was so unfair, terribly unfair. The great Keyblade Master could not even save his friends. Sure Kairi was back home and out of danger, but Sora couldn't help but feel bitter overall. It had been more than a year since he left his home, and since then all he had done was looking for his friends, and now he was back to the starting point.

Sora closed his eyes and let the rain fall right on his face, melting with some tears. He breathed deeply, the fresh air trying to soothe his worries. He finally opened his bright blue eyes again, and stared at the sky. Between the rainy clouds, some stars could be seen, stars that were worlds, worlds he had saved. What he had done was needed, he knew that, there was no point in regretting his actions. The brown haired boy shook his head, splashing some water around him.

He couldn't allow himself to break down, he wouldn't. Sora was a cheerful and optimistic boy. He had always believed that only an optimistic view could improve the situation. Slightly more at ease than before, he closed his eyes again, this time enjoying the cold rain he was under, not realising he could catch a cough.

The sound of the rain felt distant to his ears. He thought he could almost hear someone walking, as his consciousness slowly drifting away.

_Utter silence._

A man wearing a black coat, black boots, face hidden under his hood, walking in the rain, aimlessly as he had.

High modern buildings were now surrounding him. In the middle of another place, not Traverse Town, another skygrasper was dominating the city.

Where was he? Was it a dream?

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

Sora felt himself falling into water, as an army of shadow Heartless appeared. He _had_ to do something, else...

Two Keyblades appeared in the stranger's hands, _his _Keyblades : Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He swang them with grace, easily eliminating the Heartless. Swirling, slashing, slaughering with amazing skills. Part of Sora felt it was him, while another was watching the scene passively, he felt himself being torn into two.

_A far-off memory that's like scattered dream._

What was happening? Was it real, a memory?

_The memory beyond._

The future?

The man looked up, his, Sora's eyes landing on the top of the building where was standing a tall figure.

Same coat, silver hair, a black bandage covering his eyes, a lingering smirk on his lips.

_**Ri...**_

They ran, fought against each others, using his Keyblades. Why? Why should he fight again?

A soft whisper, scaring words, but nobody is there.

_Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent one._

_Where is Sora?_

The scene changed again, the rain was still falling heavily, he was drowning into it, suffocating. Blinking with difficulty a few time, he found eyes staring straight at him under this black hood, blue eyes, _his_ eyes...?

_He looks just like you._

Sapphire blue eyes staring straight at him.

_**Where are you, Sora ?**_

A bell rang loudly suddenly, as the brown haired boy snapped his eyes open, getting up fastly, that he almost fell over when two arms caught him tightly. The drowsiness slowly faded away, as he looked at his two friends. He was back at Traverse Town, on top of the tower, completely soaked.

"Gwarsh Sora, you gave us a fright, suddenly disappearing without a word in a rainy day... you could get sick, you know," Goofy said his hand still behind his wet back to make sure he won't fall again, while his other was holding an umbrella sheltering them from the rain.

"What had gotten into your mind?!" Donald half yelled angrily, though he was more worried than angry. "You almost _fell_? Do you even know how high it is?"

Sora shook his head slightly, still half into his dream. "Was it really a dream?" he muttered to himself. It had been such a long time he hadn't had weird dreams again. That man in black, was it R...

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Sora snapped back fully to reality this time, feeling that Donald was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered quickly. After all it _was _a dream, the rain must have messed with his mind. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly at them as usual, his two hands behind his head. "I just wanted to enjoy the rain, and think a little."

Goofy and Donald exchanged a few concerned glances. "We will find them, Sora," Goofy said kindly. "Everything is going to be alright."

Sora looked down briefly, before saying brightly with a soft smile : "I know, thanks."

"Let's go then, I don't want to get soaked too," Donald grumbled.

"Yeah."

The blue eyed boy let them go first, and glanced one last time at the town, the cold rain recalling him this was real. But back then, into that _dream, _it felt real too. He opened his palms, staring at them, feeling every drops of rain.

It might have been the glimpse of another dream, but suddenly he thought he was on top of a clock tower, staring down at a sunny town at twilight instead of the rainy Traverse Town.

Sora breathed the humid air, and smiled. Whatever waited him, he would face it. Even in the rainiest darkest day, there will be light.

_I will find you._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:** Well, I finally managed to write for the KH fandom, it's been a long time I wanted to do so. I'm not completely happy with how it turned out, but it's not that bad either...I hope... I really liked the Another Side movie, but it's kind of difficult to write it. The italics sentences are from this secret ending and from the introduction of KH2.

By the way, I'm also very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one shot!

Comments are always welcomed!


	2. Dreaming of the Stars

**Main Character :** Sora, Riku

**Rating :** K+

**Summary:** #2 PreKH : It was a stupid fight, really. Why couldn't Riku just understand his dream?

**Spoiler:** none (a bit of KH).

Written for 10settings, set d, prompt # 2: On a roof.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreaming of the stars**

Nobody could find him up there.

The ten year old boy sitting on the roof of his own house, wrapped his small arms around his knees, and buried his spiky brown head into them. A soft chilly wind was blowing in the almost always starry cloudless night of Destiny Island. This summer was exceptionnaly hot, considering that the climate was always warm here. So it was always with relief that its inhabitants welcomed the breezy fresh evening.

But Sora didn't care about that.

In fact, he never cared if it was sunny, windy or rainy, warm or cold at all: Sora was always a very happy child. Neither Weather nor anything could bring down his spirit.

Except for now.

He knew he shouldn't behave like this, he knew he was overreacting, but his ten year old, soon to be eleven, mind was currently very stubborn, and refused to look at the event rationnaly.

All he knew was that his best friend made fun of him –or worse, hated him for his stupidity. Who would want to hang up with a stupid child?

Sora buried his head deeper into his knees with a soft sob.

All because of a very _stupid_ fight.

_After having spend the afternoon playing on the beach,__ Riku and Sora were sitting on Riku's roof, chatting happily about sweet nothings. When they breach __**that**__ sensitive subject._

"_So, what's your dream, Sora ?" Riku asked him with his usual calm smile, so different from his own cheesy one._

_Sora looked up at the sky, thoughtful, before replying very excited._

"_I wanna visit all the worlds ! All of them! I often have weird dreams, somehow I know that they are tied, they __**have**__ to mean something! I'm sure that all these stars," he pointed at the sky, "are worlds, each of them differents !"_

_He breathed deeply, eyes closed with a smile when he heard a familiar laugh next to him. The silver head boy was holding his ribs, bent with laughter. _

"_Haha," Riku__ wiped the small tears of laughter from his eyes, "You __**do**__ believe what you're saying, don't you? Other worlds ? Stars ?"_

_Sora remained silent, staring at his friend as he continued : "C'me on, Sora you surely have more realistic dreams !" He continued to laugh._

_Riku. His Best Friend, was laughing at him !_

"_It's not unrealistic !" He managed to say, outraged. _

"_Yeah, yeah, it isn't," Riku waved a hand dismissively, still half bent "it's childish !"_

"_It's not, Riku !!" he finally snaped, tears running down his rosy cheeks. _

_Riku, completely sobered, looked up at him, startled at his friend outburst. _

"_Sora..." _

"_Stop it__ !"he cut him off sharply, his volume escalading with each words, "You don't know everything, Riku ! You don't understand ! You don't have to put up almost twice a week with weird dreams! I __**need**__ to know all of this is real! You think I don't know the thin line between dreams and reality? You... think I'm crazy, don't you ?" He finished his tirade with a broken voice, tears running freely now. _

_The silver boy was speechless, as Sora quickly flew away without a glance back, not bothering to wait for an answer._

And here he was now, sitting on his own roof, alone. His mother had tried talking to him, but he refused stubbornly to listen. He just wanted to be away, some time on his own. He sighed tiredly eyes half closed.

It was so out of character for him. After all Sora always treasured friendship over anything. His friends were his strengh. So what would happen if he was once betrayed by them ? This thought never occured to the brown haired boy, he refused to doubt, he couldn't. Deep down, Sora knew Riku was still his friend, or at least hope so.

Yet... there was that lingering shadow within his subconscience that only increased with those weird dreams. He didn't know what they meant –he didn't even remember them, but he had always woke up sweaty and shaking with a strange uneasy feeling. Maybe that's why he was so upset.

Even now he didn't understand how he could have blown up at his best friend like this for something seemingly so insignificant. His dreams – nightmares – seemed to drive him crazy..., worse they were more and more frequent as he grew up. Sora knew he shouldn't care so much about them, but something inside him – a voice – told him they _were_ important. Riku was right after all, he was childish and crazy.

He lifted his gaze to the dark blue sky, staring at bright stars –what he declared to be Worlds. A bright luminous point shivered in the sky and disappeared. It had to be a shooting star – or was it ? Sora repressed a shudder as a strange sick feeling filled him, then disappearing as quickly as it appeared. He shook his head sharply clearing his head of his messy thoughts.

No wonder Riku laughed.

Now that Sora calmed down he could understand the silliness of the situation. Yet he couldn't bring himself to think he was wrong. He felt so drawn to these stars, an unexplainable attraction mixed with restlessness, as if he couldn't afford to wait any longer to reach them, as if he _had_ to.

So ridiculous indeed.

Sora sighed loudly again when a bright voice took him out of his unusual dark thoughts.

"Sora! Here you are!" Riku climbed on the roof easily, and waved at him with a small smile as he sat down near to his friend. His silver blue eyes stared at him, his head slightly cocked to one side, and said calmly with a hint of his usual sarcasm in his voice : "Are you done sulking now ?"

"Am not..." a muffled voice protested weakly, head still hidden in his knees.

Riku's eyebrows raised up sceptically. "Really ?"

"Really !"

"You're such a child, Sora !" He laughed softly.

Sora stoutly looked up meeting his friend amused face. "You're laughing again..." he muttered looking sideway.

"Come on Sora," he put a friendly hand on his shoulder, "You know I'm not making fun at you ! You just have to admit that you're funny, but then you've always been."

Sora glared at his friend, here he was at it again! But then he noticed this kind look in his eyes, and his glare softened when he realised what was going on. Sure he was a peculiar child, but Riku never minded, Riku liked him the way he was.

His glare morphed into his usual goofy grin. He was so stupid! Of course Riku didn't ask him to change!

The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow again suprised at his sudden mood change. "What now?" he asked.

Sora shook his with a smile. "Nothing, nothing, I've just realised something!" He paused and looked at him. "And well... I'm sorry for running away!"

"Ah! About time! You can be so silly sometimes, Sora," he teased him as a pout formed on the brown haired boy face at his words. "And now you're pouting !"

"Am not!" Sora blushed slightly but then burst out laughing soon followed by Riku.

After calming down, Riku looked up at the sky. "You know, Sora, I never intended to upset you... I'm sorry if you thought that. I guess I was just suprised." He shrugged slightly while Sora stared at him. "But now, looking at that beautiful starry sky, I can't help but think you might be right..."

Riku smiled softly at him. Quickly recovering from his suprised state, Sora grinned broadly at him, silently agreeing with him, when a sudden idea popped in his mind that he almost bolted up with exitement:

"We could go together, Riku ! We could find, explore all these worlds ! Wouldn't that be great ?"

"Yeah," he smiled at his energetic friend. "That would be great."

"C'me on, let's get inside and talk about this !"

Riku nodded and went down first by the ladder that led to Sora's room as the brown haired boy was still grining broadly. Sora looked up one last time at the brilliant stars with a smile.

Everything was going to be alright now that Riku agreed with him.

He – they – would find his dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:** Well I had a hard time completing that one shot, I've got so much school work...again. I'm so sorry for the grammar and/or spellings mistakes (I'm not a native english speaker...). Anyway I hope you like the young Sora and Riku!

Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
